


Moonbeam

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Multi, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter Friendship, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Hadrian Potter is a creature. He just doesn't know what. This is his journey of finding himself with the help of his mates, best friends and family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. 15th of September 1995

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Purebloods and Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361428) by [Sablesilverrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain). 



> **Bold** is parceltongue.

Harry is sat in a clearing of the forbidden forest when a unicorn comes up to him. He was expecting her to so she did not frighten him.  
Harry: Hello Faith.  
She neighs and nuzzles at his hand. He starts petting her nose.  
Harry: I wish I knew what creature I am, Faith. It’s driving me crazy. It’s like I don’t know who I am any more. Luc and Sev have been trying to help me find out but we’ve searched all of our family libraries and there is nothing. Absolutely nothing. I wish I had someone to really talk about this to but there isn’t anyone. My supposed best friends are actually being paid to be friends with me. Have you got any idea what creature I am?  
He gets out beautiful, galaxy patterned, feathery wings.  
Harry: I know I’m not Veela. Luc’s one after all. Neither Sev or Luc can tell from my smell what I am.  
The golden unicorn shakes her head.  
Harry: Of course you don't, you're just a foal. I just wish I knew.  
Serenity: I think I might be able to help you there, young one.  
From behind a tree steps a woman with wings like Harry’s, long dark blue hair, purple eyes and traditional robes in gold.  
Harry: Sorry but, who are you?  
Serenity: Don’t fret, young one. My name is Queen Serenity of the Moonbeams.  
Harry: My name is Hadrian Potter, most people just call me Harry though.  
Serenity: It’s very pleasant to make your acquaintance Harry.  
Harry: This is going to sound terribly rude and demanding but didn’t you say that you could help me?  
Serenity: Yes I did. If you would follow me, I can explain all.  
Harry: Okay. Goodbye Faith.  
The unicorn neighs at Harry, as a goodbye, and trots off. Harry stands up. The two start walking.  
Serenity: She’s very beautiful.  
Harry: She is. I found her as an abandoned baby in the summer and looked after her. Then I brought her here to be with the other unicorns.  
Serenity: Your bond with her is to do with who you really are. You are a moonbeam Harry.  
Harry: How?  
Serenity: It’s a long story that I will explain when we get to the village. Who are the ‘Luc’ and ‘Sev’ that you speak of?  
Harry: My mates. Luc, Lucius, is a Veela and Sev, Severus, is a vampire.  
Serenity: A triad. Unusual.  
Harry: I know. You’re actually the first person to know.  
She smiles.  
Serenity: Who was paying those people to be your friends?  
Harry: Albus Dumbledore.  
She growls.  
Harry: You’ve heard of him then?  
Serenity: Unfortunately yes. I’m sorry you had to get muddled up with him.  
Harry: Me too.  
Serenity: Do your parents know?  
Harry: They were murdered when I was one. Dumbledore put me with a less than nice family. They hate me because of my magic. My godfather and his husband know about my wings but not my mates. They never got along at school.  
Serenity: That’s a shame. It sounds like they mean a lot to you.  
Harry: They do. They are really trying to get me removed from my relatives’ house. Some in the ministry don’t want to listen because my godfather was framed as a mass murderer and his husband is a werewolf.  
Serenity: Were they at the castle about twenty years ago?  
Harry: Yes.  
Serenity: We’ve seen them around the forest with two others. A stag animagus...  
Harry: And a rat animagus. Yes. The stag was my father and the rat was the one that actually committed the murders.  
Serenity: Understood.  
They arrive at two trees that are in a ‘v’ shape.  
Serenity presses her hand to the left tree and the space in between the trees turns into a swirling mess of blues and greens. Serenity wraps her hand around Harry’s wrist and they go through. Serenity turns around to close the portal whilst Harry looks at the scene before him. A village in a forest clearing. Harry looks up at the sky and recognises the constellations. They’re still in the forbidden forest.  
Serenity: Welcome to Mossy Creek, Harry. This is the main village of the moonbeams in this country. The capital if you would.  
They start walking down the road and Harry sees many side streets that are almost as large as the main road itself. Even though it is dark, Harry can tell that the houses are all brightly coloured with a German-like architecture. At the end of the road there is a huge building with wrought iron fencing. They walk up to the gate of the huge building and the guard looks at the two of them.  
Lucas: Good evening your majesties.  
Serenity: Good evening Lucas.  
Harry is slightly confused but gives the guard a small smile. The guard smiles back and opens the gates. The three of them head into the building. The hallway is bright, but not so bright that Harry is squinting against it. Serenity turns them right. Harry and Serenity going into the room. Lucas stands outside, making sure they are not disturbed. Serenity sits down on a sofa.  
Serenity: Sit down.  
Harry sits down opposite her.  
Serenity: Thirty-five years ago my brother, Fleamont, and his mate, Euphemia, ran away from this city, into the human world. At the time Euphemia was pregnant. They had a son who was brought up as human. I highly doubt he had known about him not being human. He then found a mate who was the descendant of my great aunt and uncle who had also run away. I doubt she knew of her heritage either and then they had you.  
Harry: How did you know?  
Serenity: You look like Fleamont. And you have my great aunt’s eyes.  
Harry: I have family?  
Serenity: Yes you do, Harry. You can call me Aunt Serenity if you want.  
The younger moonbeam starts crying and nods.  
Harry: The only family I ever knew was my mother’s sister.  
Serenity: Are you sure that she is human?  
Harry: About as human as they come. Muggle as well.  
Serenity: A what?  
Harry: Muggle, no magic.  
Serenity: Definitely human. Here.  
She hands him a tissue.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Serenity: What time do you have to be back at the castle for?  
Harry: At the latest nine. My first class is at five past.  
Serenity: Oh good. You’ll have time to meet your cousins then.  
Harry: Fantastic.  
Serenity: Everyone, non-family, here will call you by your official title by the way.  
Harry: I go from seven times lord, ten times if you add my mates’ lordships, to prince.  
Serenity: Yes.  
Harry: My mate, Luc, has a son from his previous marriage and he’s always going on about how he’s the heir of Malfoy. I’m a prince of a supposedly extinct species. Stuff you.  
Serenity: Previous marriage?  
Harry: He was forced into it by his homophobic father. He’d found out about Luc and Sev being together and wasn’t having it.  
Serenity: How old were you?  
Harry: This was about two years before I was born.  
Serenity: How old were they?  
Harry: Eighteen.  
Serenity: It’s a wonder they didn’t die.  
Harry: Luc had managed to work into the agreement the fact that they were both allowed to see people on the side of their marriage. Luc’s father died a couple of years ago. That was a great night. I was thirteen and we were all just chilling when we got the letter. The cheering was loud.  
Serenity: How long have you known that they were your mates?  
Harry: Four years. I was eleven and it was my first day at the castle. I had both of their classes and got held back in both.  
Serenity: You bonded with them then?  
Harry: No. We’ve been bonded just over a year. They took me to Paris for our anniversary.  
Serenity: That is very sweet. When did you find your wings?  
Harry: The day I met them. We were in Luc’s quarters when I got them.  
Serenity: How old are you now?  
Harry: Fifteen.  
Serenity: You got your wings at eleven?  
Harry: Yes.  
Serenity: That can only have happened if you had a very rough childhood. Twenty is when most of us get our wings if we weren’t born with them. The better the childhood the later you get wings.  
Harry: I’m abused by the people I was forced to live with.  
Serenity: When did you leave them?  
Harry: About two weeks ago. I had to spend the entire two months of summer there. Dumbledore would have probably done something to me if I hadn’t. In his eyes I wasn’t supposed to be in Slytherin. I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. I can talk to snakes. I am a Slytherin through and through.  
Serenity: What houses were your mates in?  
Harry: Slytherin.  
Serenity: As we have a few more hours until everyone gets up, I have a couple of things to teach you. The first of which you have already, unknowingly, done. Royal moonbeams always have a unicorn familiar.  
Harry: I thought that there was a familiar bond.  
Serenity: You have other familiars, I take it.  
Harry: Two. Helix who is a black python and Hedwig who is a snowy owl.  
Serenity: If you call them they will be able to get here.  
Harry: Okay. Helix. Hedwig.  
A few moments later the snowy owl and the black python appear in the room.  
Serenity: I think I underestimated the size of that snake.  
Harry: We reckon that he’s about eight and a half feet long.  
Helix: **I’m hungry.**  
Harry: *sarcastically* **What a surprise.**  
Helix: **You have food?**  
Harry: **Do I look like I have food?**  
Helix: **I don’t know. Do I?**  
Harry: **Honestly. All you ever think about is your stomach.**  
Helix: **I do not.**  
Harry: **Yes you do.**  
Serenity: What an interesting language.  
Harry: I know. Helix go say hello to Aunt Serenity.  
The snake slithers over to Serenity and inspects her. He then nudges at her hand. She starts petting him.  
Serenity: The weirdest snake I’ve ever met.  
Harry: Definitely. He’s more of a cat. **Helix you are basically a cat at this point.**  
Helix: **I resent that comment.** *muttering* **Filthy copiers.**  
The young moonbeam laughs.  
Harry: He’s just called cats “filthy copiers”.  
Serenity: I can see why.  
Hedwig hoots.  
Harry: Sorry girl. Helix was being a weirdo again.  
She flies onto Harry’s shoulder and nibbles his ear.  
Harry: Aunt Serenity, this is Hedwig. Hedwig this is my Aunt Serenity.  
Hedwig flies over to Serenity’s shoulder and nibbles her ear.  
Serenity: Hello Hedwig.  
She strokes Hedwig’s head.  
Serenity: The second thing I want to teach you may take some time for you to learn it’s full power but the sooner you start the better.  
Harry: Tell me more.  
Serenity: Each moonbeam is tied to an element. I’m water, your grandfather was air.  
Harry: How do I tell?  
Serenity: Have you ever done anything weird to the water when you were in the bath?  
Harry: Yeah. I’ve always been able to create whirlpools and waves.  
Serenity: You’re water then. If trained properly you can use it as a weapon. Or to make weapons even.  
Harry: Theoretically could you boil someone’s blood?  
Serenity: Yes. Why?  
Harry: There is a prophecy that says that I am the equal of this guy called Voldermort and will be the only one able to kill him. I just thought that next time I’m anywhere near him if I could boil his blood it could end things quickly and if I lose my wand at any point I’ll be able to use it to defend myself.  
Serenity: I’ve heard of Voldermort.  
Harry: Oh good.  
Serenity: When do you think that the next time you can get out here is?  
Harry: Tonight. I’ve not got detention so I can sneak out after dinner. I’ve got an invisibility cloak so I won’t be seen.  
Serenity: Oh good. Now tell me. What’s it like at this school of yours?  
Harry: Pretty good. In my house we each have our own rooms and Sev is the head of our house, which is good. We have two Defence Against the Darks Arts teachers. One is Luc and the other changes every year. This year is only the second year I’ve not had Luc. In first year it was this guy called Quirrel and he had Voldermort sticking out the back of his head. I killed him in the end. Second year it was this guy that thought he was all that but he was really a big fraud. Lost all his memories. Third year, this was the other year I didn’t have Luc, we had my godfather’s husband. That was a good year. Fourth year there was supposedly an ex-auror but it was one of Voldermort’s men pretending to be him. This year we have this pink toad. She tortures kids.  
He shows Serenity his left hand.  
Serenity: I can get our royal healer to sort that out right away. Lucas!  
He comes into the room.  
Lucas: Yes your majesty?  
Serenity: Can you get Healer Raven for Prince Hadrian?  
Lucas: Of course your majesty.  
He leaves the room.  
Serenity: What’s the toad’s name?  
Harry: Dolores Umbridge.  
Serenity: Is not she the woman who is restricting the centaurs' territory?  
Harry: Yes.  
There is a knock at the door.  
Serenity: Come in.  
A black haired moonbeam comes in and curtsies to Serenity.  
Raven: You called your majesty?  
Serenity: Healer Raven this is Prince Hadrian. He is my great nephew and he has some scars on his hand he would like for you to get rid of.  
Raven: Very nice to meet you, Prince Hadrian.  
Harry: Nice to meet you too, Healer Raven.  
Raven: How did you get the scars?  
Harry: A ministry official with a blood quill and a vendetta.  
Raven: Nasty. Let me have a look.  
Harry holds out his left hand. She looks at the scars. She holds out her left hand and a jar comes flying.  
Raven: Allergic to anything?  
Harry: No.  
Raven: On any potions?  
Harry: Blood replenisher.  
Raven: Okay.  
She flicks open the lid and scoops up some of the cream. She rubs it into the back of his hand and the scars start to fade into nothing. Harry looks at the back of his hand in wonder.  
Harry: Do you think that I could have some of that at some point? I have a couple more scars that I would like to get rid of and it would be useful if I run into that blood quill again.  
Raven: I don’t have any more made but I can give you the recipe.  
Harry: That would be great thanks.  
Raven makes the cream disappear and summons some parchment. She hands it to Harry who reads it.  
Harry: It shouldn’t be too hard. I have all the ingredients.  
Raven: Just a word of warning, add the heather in too soon and it will explode.  
Harry: I could see that happening. Thanks.  
Serenity: That will be all Healer Raven. Thank you.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Raven: Good night your majesties.  
She leaves.  
Serenity: You can’t share that with non-moonbeams.  
Harry: Could I share it with my mates? Both of them are trustworthy. And both of them are slightly obsessed with potions.  
Serenity: Okay but no one else.  
Harry: I wouldn’t anyway. I’ll keep it in the secret compartment of my trunk that can only be opened by a password that’s in mermish.  
Serenity: You can speak mermish?  
Harry: The merpeople in the black lake taught me last year.  
Serenity: I tried to learn it but all I got was a sore throat.  
Harry: I’m used to sore throats.  
The queen rolls her eyes.  
Serenity: Now I’m going to tell you a royal family secret that only your mates can know.  
Harry: I only have two friends anyway.  
Serenity: We drink blood.  
Harry: I thought so.  
Serenity: Biting your mate for the first time is our claiming bite.  
Harry: Okay.


	2. 16th of September 1995 part i

There is a knock on the door.  
Serenity: Come in.  
A timid maid comes in.  
Helen: Your majesties, breakfast is served.  
Serenity: Thank you Helen.  
The maid leaves.  
Serenity: Come on. I think you’ll really enjoy our food.  
They leave the room.  
Harry: Ever since I got my wings everything tastes over the top.  
Serenity: We have more refined taste buds.  
Harry: You’ll have to help me out with what I can and can not eat. I’m vegetarian.  
Serenity: So am I, Harry. Whatever you see me eat, try.  
Harry: I will.  
They walk into the dining room.  
Harry: *under his breath* And I thought the dining room at Prince Manor was posh.  
Serenity: First one in here as always.  
Harry: I’m a late riser too.  
Serenity: Not another one. I can’t escape them.  
Harry: I normally arrive at breakfast, bolt down my food, read my mail and leg it to class.  
Serenity rolls her eyes. They sit down and start eating.  
Harry: This is so good. My poor taste buds have spent the last four years getting abused by human food. The relief.  
Serenity: And he’s a dramatic. Great.  
Harry: I am nowhere near as back as Luc.  
A few minutes later six moonbeams, of various ages, come into the room and sit down. One kisses Serenity on the cheek then they all start firing questions at her.  
Serenity: Clam down all of you. Everyone, this is Hadrian or Harry. He is Fleamont's grandson.  
Ozias: Very nice to meet you Hadrian. I’m Serenity’s mate Ozias. You can call me Uncle Oz if you want.  
Harry: Nice to meet you Uncle Oz.  
Cherry: Hi I’m their daughter, Cherry and this is my mate Oscar.  
Oscar: Hi.  
Harry: Hello.  
Cherry: These three are our children Sky, whose fifteen; Bloom, whose thirteen and Flora whose ten.  
Harry: Nice to meet you all.  
Ozias: How old are you Hadrian?  
Harry: Fifteen.  
Sky: Fantastic.  
Flora: What are those bite marks on your neck?  
Harry: I have two mates. One is a Veela and the other is a vampire.  
Flora: What are they called?  
Harry: Lucius Malfoy, or Luc, and Severus Snape, or Sev.  
Ozias: When are we going to get to meet them?  
Harry: Maybe tonight. It depends if they’re free. They might have detentions to watch over. I’ll ask them when I talk to them later.  
Flora: Do you live with your mates?  
Harry: No. I do spend the odd night here and there.  
Oscar: How can you sustain the bond then?  
Harry: I see them everyday. I can’t live with them until next year because one of the teachers doesn’t like magical creatures. If she found out Sev would be fired and I would end up in the claws of the ministry.  
Ozias: I take it that they are both older than you then.  
Harry: Yes. Sev teaches potions and Luc is one of the defence against the dark arts teachers.  
Serenity: This teacher that is causing problems is Dolores Umbridge.  
Sky: She’s the last person that should ever be a teacher.  
Harry: All we do is read from the textbook. Most of us will fail our exams at the end of the year because of her. We can’t because if we do it’ll give the ministry more reason to put laws on werewolves as we had a werewolf teacher a couple of years ago.  
Bloom: What do you have to do in this exam?  
Harry: Well there’s a theory section. I’ll ace that. And there’s a practical section where we have to duel with an auror.  
Sky: What’s your element?  
Harry: Water.  
Sky: Right, I’m not water but I think I know what you could do.  
Harry: Tell me.  
Sky: Get some water under their feet, freeze it, then once they’ve slipped incase them in unbreakable ice.  
Harry: Sounds good. Plus it’ll be obvious that I didn’t learn it in class as wizards can’t wandlessly freeze water.  
Flora: Why?  
Harry: Wizards’ magic is separate to that of the earth’s.  
Cherry: How do they manage without being connected?  
Harry: Wands. Here’s mine.  
He hands it to Cherry.  
Cherry: What’s it made out of?  
Harry: Holly with a phoenix feather core. I need to get a new one though.  
Oscar: Why?  
Harry: My core was grey leaning light when I got it but my core is dark now.  
She hands the wand back.  
Flora: Your cores are only three colours?  
Harry: It’s a figure of speech. Whether you’re light “good”, dark “evil” or grey “neutral”. I’m dark because of the influence of my mates who are both dark.  
Flora: So you’re evil?  
Harry: No. That light/good dark/evil is what light families tell their kids so that they follow Dumbldore.  
They all hiss at the mention of Dumbledore.  
Harry: I’m supposed to be on Dumbledore’s side but secretly I’m not. I’m building up my own forces so that when the final battle comes I have people to help me rather than everyone leaving me to do the dirty work.  
Serenity: Well you have our support.  
Harry: That’s great. No one would know what had hit them. According to wizards we’re extinct.  
Ozias: That’s because in the eighteenth century we were hunted for our feathers and tears.  
Harry: I know. Some humans are barbaric. Others are sentimental and incredibly sweet.  
Sky: What are your mates like?  
Harry: On the outside they’re cold and show no emotion but really they’re soft and romantic.  
Flora: They sound amazing.  
Harry: They are. And all the other teachers are always wondering where they get their quills from. Any feathers of mine that fall out on their own they collect and some end up as quills other end up in potions. Same with Luc’s feathers. My friends Pansy and Luna are the only people other than Sev and Luc that know that my quill is a Veela feather.  
Flora: I’d never thought of using a mates’ feather as a quill before. When I find my mate that’s totally happening.  
Oscar: How long have you had your wings?  
Harry: Four years.  
Sky: What’s happened to you in the past?  
Harry: Non-magical, human relatives that hate magic. I was used as a slave and locked in a cupboard the rest of the time.  
Flora: I want them dead!  
Serenity: Flo calm down. When do you think we will be able to see them?  
Harry: The weekend. I can get out of the Hogwarts wards undetected because of me being the lord of Hogwarts.  
They all nod.  
Serenity: They will go on trial. You’re one of the heirs to the throne after all.  
Sky: When’s your birthday?  
Harry: 31st of July.  
Sky: You’re the second heir to the throne then. You’re a month older than me.  
Harry: Well okay. That was unexpected.  
Serenity: More bragging rights to that stepson of yours.  
Harry: Yeah.  
Sky: Stepson?  
Harry: Luc was forced into an arranged marriage by his homophobic father.  
Cherry: When was this?  
Harry: Two years before I was born. Luc’s father died two years ago. Luc divorced the hag immediately. Draco splits his time between Luc and his mother during the holidays, spending slightly more time with Luc.  
Bloom: How long have you been with your mates?  
Harry: Four years.  
Oscar: So you were with him whilst he was still married?  
Harry: Well yes. He and Sev have been together since they were eleven and they stayed together even when Luc was married.  
Bloom: I’m surprised that your bond even happened in the first place.  
Harry: Well Sev is a vampire and Luc is allergic to blood replenishing potions.  
Bloom: In that case it was inevitable.  
Flora: How old are your mates?  
Harry: Thirty-five. Most wizards think it’s wrong that my mates were in the same school year as my parents and godparents but we don’t have a choice.  
Cherry: If you had a choice would you have chosen them?  
Harry: Yes.  
Sky: You’re so in love it’s gross.  
Harry: You sound like Pansy. She always says that. And she covers for me when I don’t sleep in my dorm.  
Flora: I want to meet her.  
Harry: Maybe tomorrow. I’ll bring Luna as well.  
Sky: Cool. What are your hobbies?  
Harry: Quidditch, playing guitar, singing, wandering about that castle at 3 in the morning because insomnia.  
Flora: You play quidditch?  
Harry: Yeah. I play seeker and I’m Slytherin captain.  
Flora: Cool. I play seeker too.  
Harry: Nice. We should have a seekers’ duel at some point.  
Flora: We so should!  
Ozias: How do you not get caught wandering the castle?  
Harry: Invisibility cloak.


	3. 16th of September 1995 part ii

Harry sneaks into the great hall and sits down opposite Pansy and Luna.  
Pansy: And where in the name of Merlin have you been?  
The moonbeam puts a silencing bubble over the three of them.  
Harry: I was in the forest with Faith when this woman with the same wings as me shows herself and says that I’m a moonbeam.  
Pansy: No way.  
Harry: Yes way.  
Luna: I knew they never went extinct.  
Harry: It turns out that this moonbeam is not only the queen of all moonbeams in this country but my great-aunt. We went into the city. It’s called Mossy Creek. She took me to the palace and when spent a solid five hours talking. I also got the blood quill scars healed and got the recipe of the cream used.  
Pansy: Cool.  
Harry: At breakfast I met my family. Aunt Serenity’s mate is called Ozias, they have a daughter called Cherry, her mate is called Oscar and they have three kids called Sky, Bloom and Flora. I’m a month older than Sky which puts me as the second heir to the throne.  
Luna: So one day you’re going to be king of the moonbeams?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Pansy: I’m friends with the future king of the moonbeams?  
Harry: Yes.  
Pansy: Fuck yeah!  
Luna: When are you going to tell Luc and Sev?  
Harry: At lunch. My slightly crazy family has asked to meet my mates so I’m taking them tonight if they’re free. I wondered if you two would like to come tomorrow. Everyone wants to meet my “human friends”.  
Pansy: I’m coming.  
Luna: Me too.  
Pansy: So what do you think of this family of yours?  
Harry: They’re fantastic. Aunt Serenity is great, Uncle Oz seems like he would get on well with Sirius, Cherry is very bubbly, Oscar doesn’t say a lot, Sky seems like he’s up to no good, Bloom is very quiet and Flora is inquisitive.  
Pansy: I wanna meet this Sky bloke.  
Harry: And he says that I’m so in love it’s gross.  
Pansy: Well you are.


	4. 16th of September 1995 part iii

Harry is on the way to DADA when he gets pulled behind a tapestry.  
Lucius: And where were you last night?  
Harry: The forest with Faith. I found out what I am. I’ll explain at lunch.  
Lucius: Okay.  
Harry wraps his arms around Lucius’ neck and kisses him. Luc grabs Harry’s arse which makes him moan.

~~~

Harry walks into DADA, twenty minutes late.  
Umbridge: And where have you been, Mr Potter?  
Harry: I was talking to Professor Malfoy.  
Umbridge: I will be checking.  
Harry sits down next to Pansy.  
Pansy: *in Harry’s ear* Is that what you royals call it, your majesty?  
Harry just gives her a withering look and covertly elbows her in the ribs. She winces and starts writing. Pansy slides him a note.

**_What would your aunt say if she knew you were getting it from a teacher in the corridor?_ **

_Bugger off._

Pansy grins at him and incendios the note.


	5. 16th of September 1995 part iv

Harry is sat in the Slytherin common room during his free period. Well it’s not a free period but he downright refuses to go to Divination and Sev isn’t going to force him. The room is empty and Harry is just reading a book. The door to the common room opens and Draco Malfoy walks in.  
Draco: Look what the cat dragged in.  
Harry: Shove off, yah twat.  
Draco: Insulting a prefect are we?  
Harry: Well when I’m one of the mates of the aforementioned prefect’s father I think I can do whatever the bloody hell I like.  
Draco: WHAT?!!  
The moonbeam prince bursts out laughing.  
Draco: You better be joking Potter.  
Harry: *snort* The best part is *snort* I’m not.  
Draco: I’m reporting you to Professor Snape.  
Harry: You do that. See where it gets you.  
Draco: He prefers me over you.  
Harry: Does he? Is that why he’s been shagging me for the past year then?  
The boy-who-lived loses his shit again.  
Draco: You’re lying to wind me up.  
Harry: I’m not.  
Sev is stood in the shadows watching. Of course it’s his mate and godson arguing again. He steps out of the shadows and he clears his throat. They both turn and look at him.  
Severus: What’s going on here?  
Draco: Potter is trying to wind me up by lying.  
Severus: From the looks of things Harry is succeeding to wind you up, Draco.  
Draco looks about ready to burst, that’s how angry he is.  
Harry: Oh my days. You can’t make this shit up. East Enders who?  
Severus: Draco I suggest you leave Harry alone.  
Draco: You didn’t hear the things he was saying though.  
Severus: I did hear the things he was saying. All of which were perfectly true.  
The blond looks scandalised. Sev walks over to Harry, gives him a kiss and walks out.  
Draco: Fuck you really we’re lying.  
Harry: No I wasn’t.  
Draco: Well then Dad, I think it’s time we stopped fighting.  
Harry: Okay, fine. Just don’t call me Dad.  
Draco: What, even when there’s no one around?  
Harry: Even then. Sit your arse down. I’ve got something to tell you.


	6. 16th of September 1995 part v

Harry knocks on the door of Sev’s quarters. He’d received a note from Luc telling him that that’s where they’d meet.  
Severus: Come in.  
Harry walks in and sees his two mates marking, one sat in an armchair and the other on the sofa. They both look up and smile. Harry gives them both a kiss then flops down on the sofa next to Sev. The vampire wraps an arm around the young moonbeam.  
Severus: What happened with Draco after I left?  
Harry: Well he said that we should stop winding each other up and be friends. He called me Dad which I put a stop to immediately, I then told him what I’m about to tell you so now he calls me your highness because he thinks he’s oh so funny. Pansy did that to me in DADA and it did not end well for her.  
Severus: Is this about you wandering around the forest last night?  
Harry: Yeah. I was in the forest with Faith when this woman with the same wings as me shows herself and says that I’m a moonbeam. It turns out that this moonbeam is not only the queen of all moonbeams in this country but my great-aunt.  
Lucius: On which side?  
Harry: Grandfather Fleamont. We went into the city. It’s called Mossy Creek. She took me to the palace and when spent a solid five hours talking. I also got the blood quill scars healed and got the recipe of the cream used.  
Severus: Do you have the recipe on you?  
Harry: No. I put it in my trunk. At breakfast I met my family. Aunt Serenity’s mate is called Ozias, they have a daughter called Cherry, her mate is called Oscar and they have three kids called Sky, Bloom and Flora. I’m a month older than Sky which puts me as the second heir to the throne.  
Lucius: Well we all have weird family history but yours is by far the weirdest.  
Harry: Yeah. They also want to meet you both.  
Severus: When?  
Harry: Tonight if you’re free.  
Severus: I am.  
Lucius: I’d given Weasley detention with Filtch anyway.  
Harry: What’s he done now?  
Lucius: Lesson on Veela.  
Harry: I can see where this is going.  
Lucius: Apparently a male Veela having a male mate is and I quote “weird and unnatural”.  
Harry: When at least two of his brothers are gay? Git.  
Severus: Those who make the most noise have the smallest brains.  
The moonbeam prince laughs.  
Harry: What does that say about Draco then?  
Severus: You’ve always been better than him at potions. Remember your first lesson...

Flashback

Harry is sat in potions with his only friend Pansy Parkinson. They are both comparing their potions knowledge when the door crashes open and Severus walks to the front of the room, cloak billowing. The class goes silent and Harry realises how incredibly fucked he is. The man before them all is gorgeous and Harry is so fucking gay it’s not even funny.  
Severus: You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creeps through human veins bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?  
Harry’s hand flies up into the air along with a girl that Harry believes to be called Hermione Granger. Severus scans the room.  
Severus: Weasley.  
Ron: I don’t know.  
Severus: Did your mother not show you what a book was before you came here?  
Harry and Pansy are struggling to contain their laughter.  
Severus: Potter.  
Harry: The Draught of Living Death.  
Severus: You are correct.  
Pansy nudges Harry and grins, like the good wingwoman that she is.  
Severus: Let’s try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?  
Harry and the Granger girl’s hands go up again.  
Ron: I don’t know, sir.  
Severus: Tut, tut, clearly blood status isn’t everything. What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?  
Harry’s arm is about to fry by air friction at the speed his hand goes up and Granger is lifting slightly off of her seat in an effort to get noticed.  
Ron: I don't know. I think Hermione does though. Why don't you try her?  
The potions master looks at Hermione.  
Severus: Sit down.  
She sits looking embarrassed at being called out in front of the entire class.  
Severus: For your information, Weasley, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Well why aren’t you all copying that down?  
They all open their exercise books and copy it down.  
Severus: Potter stay behind at the end of the lesson.  
Pansy slides Harry a note.

_**Go get it Harry!** _

Harry quickly stuffs the note in his bag before Severus sees that anything has happened. Harry does not want to get into more trouble. He’s already got to stay behind at the end of class.  
Severus: Today you will be brewing a Cure for Boils potion.  
Harry and Pansy share a look that says ‘this should be easy’.  
Severus: The instructions are on the board. Begin.  
Harry and Pansy head to the supply cupboard and grab all the ingredients they need. They start brewing their potion. About half an hour later there is a bang. Everyone jumps then turns around to find the source of the noise. Weasley and Granger. They have managed to melt their cauldron and their potion is sweeping the dungeon floor burning holes in people’s shoes. Everyone stands on their stools. Weasley and Granger have gone bright red. Severus waves his wand, the potion disappears and everyone gets down off their stools. Harry and Pansy carry on brewing.  
Severus: Weasley, Granger, I have never in all my years of teaching seen someone mess this potion up so badly. You will both receive a zero on today’s assignment and detention with Mr Filtch at six o’clock. Report to his office.  
Weasley and Granger look upset that they got detention.  
Severus: The two of you will write me an essay each on where you went wrong. You will start it now.  
They sit down and start writing. Harry and Pansy are sniggering as they brew. Severus bends down to whisper in Harry’s ear.  
Severus: Something funny Mr Potter?  
The chosen one shivers at the potion master’s voice.  
Harry: No sir.  
Severus: Turn you flame up another couple of degrees.  
With that he sweeps away. Harry whips his wand out and turns the flame up.  
Pansy: What are you doing?  
Harry: Sir said to turn the flame up a bit.  
Pansy: Oh okay.  
Draco Malfoy hears this and turns up his flame. The potion sets on fire. Severus waves his wand and the potion disappears.  
Severus: Mr Malfoy you will be joining Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in detention and you will also be doing an essay on where you went wrong.  
Draco looks at Harry and Pansy in an accusatory manner.  
Harry: I haven’t done anything. It’s your own fault for messing up.

Present Day

Severus: What was on that note that Pansy gave you after I told you to stay behind at the end?  
Harry: It said “go get it Harry”. She gives me the same note every time either of you ask me to stay behind. I have a box with them all in. Each and every one has a date and what period it was on it.  
Lucius: You learn something new everyday.

~~~

Harry and Draco walk into the Great Hall chatting. They sit down opposite Pansy and Luna who are snogging. Draco clears his throat in a very Umbridge like manner. The two girls fly apart. Harry and Draco fall about laughing.  
Pansy: Since when were you two friends?  
Draco: I don’t have much of a choice do I?  
Pansy: What do you mean?  
Harry and Draco facepalm. Luna whispers in Pansy’s ear.  
Pansy: Ooooooh yeah.  
Draco: You, honestly, don’t have the sense you were born with. Don’t you think Dad?  
Harry: You’re grounded.  
Draco: You can’t ground me.  
Harry: What I mean by that is that you’re not flying next practice.  
Draco: I’ll tell Father.  
Harry: Go on then.  
They all fall about laughing.


	7. 17th of September 1995 part i

Harry is sat in Transfiguration having problems doing that lesson’s task. He gets more and more frustrated as nothing happens. He shakes his wand then looks at it.  
Harry: Fuck’s sake.  
Pansy: You okay?  
Harry: Bloody wand has stopped working.  
He puts his wand into his bag then changes the wood into water wandlessly. Professor McGonagall looks at him and comes over.  
Minnie: Potter where is your wand?  
Harry: In my bag.   
Minnie: Why?  
Harry: It’s stopped working.   
Minnie: How did you do the task then?  
Harry: Without a wand.  
Minnie: That’s not possible. Wix can not do spells to do with water wandlessly.  
Harry: I’m not wixen though.   
The professor raises an eyebrow at him.   
Minnie: What creature are you?  
Harry: Moonbeam.  
Minnie: Understood.  
Harry: Can I go get a spare wand from one of my mates?  
Minnie: Yes, of course.  
Harry: Thanks.  
He stands up and walks out. He heads to Luc’s classroom and knocks on the door.  
Lucius: Come in.   
Harry goes in and smiles at his mate. He walks up to Luc’s desk and presses a kiss to the Veela’s lips.  
Lucius: Hello Harry. Shouldn’t you be in class?  
Harry: My wand stopped working. I think my core has got too dark for my wand to handle. Could I borrow one of your spares until I can get a new wand at the weekend?  
Lucius: Of course.  
He holds his arm out and a wand comes flying.  
Lucius: Here.  
He hands the wand to Harry.  
Harry: Merlin, that feels better.


	8. 17th of September 1995 part ii

Harry, Pansy and Draco are in Charms. They have been set a task so Harry pulls “his” wand out of his pocket.  
Draco: Harry.  
Harry: Yes?  
Draco: Why do you have one of Father’s wands?  
Harry: Because mine doesn’t work for me anymore. I’m giving it to Sky. I’m getting a new one on Saturday.  
Draco: Why doesn’t it work?  
Harry: My core has become too dark.  
Draco: How?  
Harry: Probably because I learnt to flash boil the same amount of liquid as there is blood in the human body.  
Draco: Cool.  
Later on in the lesson Professor Flitwick notices that Harry is using a wand with a much darker wood than he normally uses.  
Flitwick: Mr Potter are you aware that you are using a wand that is different to that of your usual wand?  
Harry: Yes. My old wand doesn’t work for me anymore. I’ve borrowed this one from one of my mates.  
Flitwick nods.


	9. 18th of September 1995

Harry is at the palace, specifically, Flora’s room. They’re sprawled out on her bed. The younger moonbeam sighs.  
Flora: Harry.  
Harry: Yeah?  
Flora: When you were ten did you want to find your mate or whatever humans call it?  
Harry: I didn’t really get the chance to think about that sort of thing until I started at Hogwarts.  
Flora: Why?  
Harry: Well the humans that Dumbledore forces me to live with don’t like me - in face they hate me.  
Flora: How? You’re sooo nice.  
Harry: Because I can do magic.  
Flora: I can tell that they didn’t just ignore you or call you names.  
Harry: Well they abused - abuse - me.  
Flora: They did what?!  
Harry: You heard me the first time.  
Flora: Grandma knows right?  
Harry: Yes. I told her on Monday.  
Flora: Do you have scars?  
Harry: Yes. I’m getting them healed on Saturday.  
Flora: Can I see? I might be able to do something about them without potions or creams.  
Harry: And what might that be?  
Flora: At the age of ten all royal moonbeams get a magical tattoo of their familiars. It will change as you get more but I don’t think you’ve got one yet.  
Harry: I didn’t know about it.  
Flora: Well you do now. In each generation there is one person who can do them and that’s me. Where are your scars?  
Harry: My back.  
Flora: You’re going to need to take your shirt off.  
Harry: Give me a sec. My mates will get into a tizzy if I don’t tell them first.  
She nods. He opens the mind link between him, Luc and Sev.  
 _Harry: Flora has asked to see my scars and she’s going to do something to make them less obvious._  
 _Lucius: Okay._  
 _Severus: What’s she going to do?_  
 _Harry: At ten royal moonbeams get a tattoo of their familiars that changes over time. I’ve not got mine yet and she can do them._  
 _Severus: Okay. See you later. Love you._  
 _Lucius: Love you._  
 _Harry: Love you both too._  
He closes the bond.  
Flora: What did they say?  
Harry: That it was fine. Sev was more suspicious as too what but that’s because he’s a total dom not a switch like Luc.  
Flora: I understand. Take your shirt off and sit with your back facing me.  
They both sit up and Harry takes his shirt off. Flora looks at the scars.  
Flora: What did they do to you?  
Harry: Oh you know. “Beat the freak until he is almost dead every time he breathes.”  
Flora: Humans can be barbaric.  
Harry: Third war in fifty year barbaric unfortunately.  
Flora: Blimey. I’m going to start now.  
Harry: Okay.  
She starts moving her hands over his back whilst chanting in a lyrical language. A few minutes later she stops.  
Flora: All done.  
Harry: Thanks. What does it look like?  
Flora: Faith has Hedwig on her back and Helix is coiled by Faith’s feet.  
Harry: Cool.


	10. 20th of September 1995 part i

Harry is at breakfast with Draco, Pansy and Luna when Luc’s owl {Salazar} flies over to him. He lands on Harry’s shoulder and Harry unties the box. Salazar looks at Harry’s bowl and hoots in a disgruntled maner.  
Harry: This is a moonbeam fruit salad. There’s nothing here you can eat.  
He strokes the owl’s head.  
Harry: Go pester Sev or Luc if you want food.  
The bird takes off whacking Draco in the face with his wing in the process.  
Draco: I hate that bloody bird.  
Harry: I think the feeling’s mutual.  
He opens the box to see a box of chocolates from Honeydukes. There’s a note on top of the box that’s in Luc’s handwriting.

_Careful. They’re filled._

_SS & LM_

Harry places the note down and pulls the box out of the outer box and then vanishes the outer box. The Malfoy heir grabs the note and reads it.  
Draco: Ewww gross.  
Luna grabs the note and grins. Pansy reads it over her shoulder.  
Pansy: Kinky.  
Draco: Pansy no! I do not need to think about these things.  
The moonbeam plucks a chocolate out of the box and eats it. Oh the joys of being a royal moonbeam.  
Harry: I don’t know what you lot think is in these but I can guarantee that it is not what is going through your dirty minds. I can’t actually tell you what’s in them because it’s a royal family secret.


	11. 20th of September 1995 part ii

Rita: Harry?  
Shit! It’s Rita Skeeter, the last person Harry wants to see today. The moonbeam prince turns around and looks at her.  
Harry: Yes?  
Rita: What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at school.  
Harry: I need to get a new wand.  
Rita: Why?  
Harry: That is no one’s business but my own. Good day.

~~~

Olivander: Ah Mr Potter how can I help you today?  
Harry: My wand stopped working on Wednesday.  
Olivander: Is it broken or just not working for you?  
Harry: Not working for me. I gave it to one of my cousins and it works fine for him so I let him keep it.  
Olivander: What wand have you been using since Wednesday?  
Harry hands over the wand he borrowed from Luc.  
Olivander: Are you aware that this wand belongs to Lucius Malfoy?  
Harry: Yes. He lent me it.  
Olivander: Strange. This wand shouldn’t work for you at all.  
Harry: Why?  
Olivander: This is one of the darkest wands I’ve ever made.  
Harry: My core has gone dark.  
Olivander: How? You were very much leaning light when you were younger. That’s impossible.  
Harry: Anything is possible with me and I’ve been doing a lot of training with my family and some of the things I’ve been taught are most definitely in the dark arts category.  
Olivander: Young man I was unaware that you had any wixen family.  
Harry: They’re not wixen and nor am I. We’re moonbeams. Royal moonbeams to be precise.  
Olivander: Well that changes things slightly. When did you come into your inheritance?  
Harry: September the 2nd 1991.  
Olivander: What core does your mate have?  
Harry: They both are dark.  
Olivander: Two mates, this is getting more and more complex. Are you fully bonded with them?  
Harry: Yes.  
Olivander: Are they creatures as well?  
Harry: A vampire and a veela.  
Olivander: I’m guessing that your mates are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry: They are.  
Olivander: Understood. This may be a little difficult.


	12. 22nd of September 1995

Umbridge: Mr Potter stay behind at the end.  
Harry: Yes Professor.

**_I’ll tell Luc and Sev where you are._ **

_Thanks._

Pansy burns the note.

Class has just ended and everyone has left.  
Umbridge: Mr Potter you have detention in here, at five o’clock.  
Harry: Why?  
Umbridge: You are wearing jewelry.  
Harry: Well my rings are my lord and heirship rings so I can’t take those off and I’m not taking off my choker. It was a present from my cousin. Oh, also, I can’t come to your detention. If you want to know why ask Professor Malfoy or Professor Snape.  
He walks out and heads into the forest to go to his heirship coronation ceremony.


	13. 21st of December 1995 part i

Harry steps out of the floo and is immediately hugged by Sirius and Remus.  
Remus: Hello Cub.  
Harry: Hi Moony. Hi Pads.  
Sirius: How have you been?  
Harry: Good. Kreatcher!  
The grizzly house elf pops into the room.  
Kreatcher: Yes?  
Harry: Can you take my bags up to my room?  
Kreatcher: Of course.  
He grabs Harry’s bags and disappears.  
Sirius: How in Merlin’s beard?  
Harry: I’ll explain once we’re sat down with some tea.  
Sirius: Okay.  
They go downstairs into the kitchen and sit down. Harry waves his hand vaguely and the tea starts making itself.  
Remus: Does this have something to do with why you didn’t have to take the train and why Snape and both Malfoys were at the ceremony?  
Harry: Yes. I know that you’re probably not going to take this very well but please keep in mind that I don’t have a choice.  
Sirius: You’re not going to say what I think you’re going to say are you?  
Harry: If you think I’m going to tell you that Lucius and Severus are my mates then yes.  
Their tea flies over and lands in front of them. Remus takes a sip of his.  
Remus: What tea is this? It’s rather good.  
Harry: It’s a moonbeam winter blend. Aunt Serenity gave me it.  
Sirius: How long have you known that Malfoy and Snape are your mates?  
Harry: Since my first day of first year.  
Sirius: And you never told us because?  
Harry: You would probably fly off the handle if I’d told you any sooner.  
Sirius: Mates aren’t a choice and I know that Harry. Come here.  
Harry stands up and goes over to Sirius. They hug.  
Sirius: I take it that you want them here for Christmas.  
Harry: Yes.  
Sirius: I’m sure we can squeeze them in.  
Harry: What about Draco? I don’t want him to have to spend Christmas with his mother.  
Sirius: Fine you can have Draco as well. Bloody hell my mother’s portrait might actually be happy for once with the amount of Slytherins that there is going to be in this house.  
Harry: There’s only going to be eight.  
Sirius: That’s seven too many.  
Harry: How do you think I feel knowing that I’m going to have to spend Christmas in the vicinity of the two people who annoy me the most? Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger spend their entire time trying and failing to make my life a living hell.  
Sirius: Well then you can relate to how I feel about having Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in my house over Christmas.  
Harry: You might have a point there.


	14. 21st of December 1995 part ii

Harry is sat in the library reading when he hears the front door opening and Mrs Black screeching. He stands up, gets his wings out and flies downstairs.  
Harry: Mrs Black can you please stop? Some of us haven’t done anything.  
Mrs Black: Sorry Hadrian.  
Harry: I understand where you’re coming from with some of it but the rest is highly unnecessary.  
He waves his hand and the curtains shut.  
Harry: Hello all. Kreatcher!  
The house elf appears.  
Harry: Please take Granger and the Weasleys’ bags up to their rooms.  
Kreatcher nods and disappears with their bags.  
Harry: Anyone for tea?  
Arthur: Yes please Hadrain.  
Hermione: I’m going to the library. Come on Ron.  
Harry: If I see that my book has been moved there will be problems by the name of Pansy Parkinson.  
Hermione and Ron leg it up the stairs.  
Fred: What tea you…  
George: Got Harry, mate?  
Harry: It’s a rather delightful winter blend that I acquired from a friend.  
Charlie: Winter blend tea is the best.  
Harry: Indeed it is.  
They all go down into the kitchen and sit down. Harry waves his hand and the tea starts making itself again.  
Harry: I hope you all had a safe journey over here.  
Molly: It was fine.  
Harry: Good, good. Sirius and Remus have asked me to inform you all of who else will be arriving over the next few days.  
Charlie: I said that it wouldn’t just be us Ginny.  
Ginny: Shut up.  
Charlie: Who else is coming?  
Harry: The Malfoys, the Parkinsons, the Lovegoods, Cloe Valentine, Tonks, Professor Snape and the Potters.  
Bill: I thought you were the last Potter.  
Harry: I found out back in September that my Grandfather Fleamont had a sister and it’s her and her family who are coming.  
Fleur: How did they survive ze war?  
Harry: They’re moonbeams and their - our - world is hidden from the wixen world much like the wixen world is hidden from the muggle world apart from we’re a lot better at hiding ourselves than you lot are.  
Molly: You’re a moonbeam?  
Harry: Yes.  
He flutters his wings.  
Bill: Aren’t moonbeam wings supposed to be a solid colour?  
Harry: The royal families have a pattern. Each country's family has a different pattern. This is the British Isles pattern and the wing pattern of the family is that country’s flag.  
Charlie: What number are you in line to the throne?  
Harry: Second.  
Lucius’ owl flies into the room and lands on Harry’s shoulder. Harry takes the note and pets Salazar.

_Narcissa has decided that a shouting match with Lucius and Draco is a great way to spend the afternoon. I’m not entirely sure what it’s about. Probably Draco not spending any time with the hag over Christmas. We’ll be there as soon as we can._

_SS_

Harry: Oh how fantastic.  
Molly: What?  
Harry: Narcissa Black being a bitch.  
Fred: What’s new?  
Harry: Point.  
Arthur: Isn’t that Lucius Malfoy’s owl?  
Harry: Yes.  
The moonbeam prince throws his arm out, his quill, ink and some parchment come flying. Harry quickly pens a note and hands it to Salazar who flies off.  
Fleur: Iz zat a veela feather quill?  
Harry: Yes  
Charlie: How on Earth did you get it?  
Harry: One of my mates is a veela.  
Ginny: Mates?  
Harry: Yes. I have two.  
Ginny: So you will have to be with them forever?  
Harry: Yes but I would have probably wanted to be with them anyway.  
Ginny: How do you know that?  
Harry: Because I had a crush on them before I had my inheritance.  
Charlie: When did you go through your inheritance?  
Harry: 2nd of September 1991.  
The dragon tamer gets up and hugs Harry.  
Charlie: I am so sorry that you had such a shit childhood.  
Harry: Thank you. They’ve been given punishment by my people and there is a court case against them currently being processed in the muggle world.  
Charlie: If there’s anything I can do to help just ask.  
Harry says something in very speedy Greek. Charlie nods.  
Charlie: I’ll talk to them when they get here.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Charlie sits back down.  
Ginny: What language was that?  
Lucius: That, Miss Weasley, was Greek.  
The two veelas and the vampire step out of the shadows.  
Harry: Hello. Let me show you to your rooms.  
Charlie: Draconian, can I talk to you?  
Draco: Of course.


	15. 21st of December 1995 part iii

Harry, Luc and Sev walk into Harry’s suite. They sit down on the sofa with Harry in Sev’s lap.  
Severus: What’s going on with Charlie and Draco?  
Harry: They’re mates and I told Charlie. I know I shouldn’t have done that but I honestly could not take it anymore. Charlie this and Charlie that, constantly.  
Lucius: I can sympathise. He was like that about you until he found out you were off limits.  
Severus: And yet he was the last person to realise that he is gay.  
Harry: Like father like son.  
Lucius: Cheeky brat.  
Harry: I’m your cheeky brat though.  
Severus: Damn right you are.  
He leans down to give Harry a hungry kiss.

Flora steps out of the floo. She’s come on her own as she wanted to help decorate the house with Harry and spend all her birthday with him. Kreatcher pops into the room.  
Kreatcher: Kreatcher wonders who this unusual creature is.  
Flora: My name is Princess Flora Serenity Potter. Please tell your master that I have arrived.  
The house elf pops off and Flora flaps her wings a couple of times to get the soot off of her clothes. A few moments later Sirius walks into the floo room.  
Flora: Uncle Pads!  
Sirius: Hello Flo.  
He hugs the young moonbeam.  
Flora: Where’s Harry?  
Sirius: He’s busy with Lucius and Severus currently.  
Flora: Okay. I can talk to him later. Harry said something about a big library.  
Sirius: Of course he did. I’ll show you where it is.  
They walk out of the floo room and go upstairs to the first floor where the library is. Sirius opens the door and they go in. Flora’s wings flutter in excitement as she looks at all the rows of books.  
Sirius: The seating area is right at the end.  
Flora nods.  
Sirius: I’ll be in the drawing room, just down the hall, if you need me.  
Flora: Okay, thanks Uncle Pads.  
He walks out, Flora puts her headphones in - a gift from Harry - and starts walking down to the end of the library when she sees a section labeled ‘Potions’. She knows that Harry really likes potions so she goes down it and choses a book at random. She looks at the title ‘A Poisonous Liquid’. Interesting. The moonbeam princess walks down to the end of the library where there are many sofas and tables sprawled about and on one of those sofas is a pair of humans who are sucking each other’s faces off. Flora pulls out a headphone and clears her throat. The two humans fly apart.  
Flora: In the interest of your safety I would save that for somewhere else.  
She sits down, opens the book and starts reading.  
Hermione: Who are you?  
Flora: Princess Flora Serenity Potter.   
Hermione: The wizarding world doesn’t have royalty.  
Flora: Who said anything about me being wixen?  
Ron: What are you then? You’re not a veela.  
Flora: I’m a moonbeam.  
Hermione: Impossible. They’re extinct.  
Flora: No we’re not. We all just went into hiding much like wixen did with humans. We’re just a lot more covert about it.  
Ron: Did you say that your surname is Potter?  
Flora: Yes.  
Ron: Not related to Harry Potter are you?  
Flora: Prince Hadrian is my cousin.  
Ron: His name is Harry not Hadrian. Must be a different Harry Potter.  
Flora: Lightning bolt scar, black hair, green eyes, perfectly appalling eyesight, currently in this house?  
Ron: Yeah.  
Flora: Harry is his nickname.   
Ron: I could have sworn his name is just Harry.  
Flora: It’s Hadrian. I should know. I’m his cousin.  
She slips her headphone back in and goes back to reading. Ron opens his mouth to speak but his girlfriend stops him.  
Hermione: Don’t bother. She won’t be able to hear you. Those are muggle headphones and they’ve got magic all over them she won’t be able to hear anything other than her music.  
Ron: Shouldn’t we tell Dad that she’s got something muggle that’s been enhanced by magic?  
Hermione: Yes we should.


	16. 21st of December 1995 part iv

Hermione and Ron walk out into the spacious garden where Mr Weasley is sat reading.  
Ron: Dad.  
The older male puts his bookmark in and closes his book.  
Arthur: Yes Ron?  
Ron: ‘Mione and I were in the library when this girl walked in and she had muggle headphones that have spells on them.  
Arthur: What did this girl look like?  
Ron: Well she had wings that were blue with purple, pink and white bits on them. She said that she was Harry’s cousin.  
Arthur: That would have been Flora. She is Hadrian’s cousin and I wouldn’t worry about thoses headphones. Hadrian did get a licence for them both to have them.  
The two young wixen look disappointed.  
Arthur: I don’t know why you two look like you’ve just been told that your krup died. If you tried to get on with Hadrian you’ll find him to be a polite, kind and knowledgeable young man.  
Ron: He’s a Slytherin.  
Arthur: I was aware of that fact Ronald.  
Ron: He’s friends with Malfoy and is Snape’s teacher’s pet.  
Arthur: He is friends with Draco through necessity. And I would get used to Draco rather quickly, both of you, as he and Charlie are mates.

Harry walks into the library and looks for Flora. He finds her curled up with a potions book and her headphones whilst Ron and Hermione shoot her dirty looks. They see Harry.  
Hermione: What’s that on your neck?  
Harry: Let me think...none of your business.  
Flora: I applaud you cousin dearest.  
The prince smiles at her.  
Harry: Thank you Flora. I would have been here sooner but I got a little sidetracked.  
Flora: A lot sidetracked by the looks of things.  
Harry: Sounds about right. Have you been shown to your room yet?  
Flora: No I heard that you were busy so decided to come straight up here. Uncle Pads brought me.  
Harry: Come on I’ll show you up there.  
She gets up and they head out of the library.  
Harry: Any luck on finding your mate or mates yet?  
Flora: Every time I think about my mates I just see Pansy and Luna.  
Harry: In my experience that means that they’re your mates.  
Flora: What’s it like in a triad?   
Harry: You’ll never be bored that’s for sure. Especially with Pans and Lu. After all they are the definition of chaotic lesbians.   
Flora: What lesbian aesthetic do you think I fit?  
Harry: Pillow princess.  
Flora: Says you!  
Harry: You so would be. Pansy is an emo dom and Luna is a cottagecore domme. You wouldn’t have to lift a finger.  
Flora: And you, sir, which gay aesthetic do you fit?  
Harry: Fem and punk at the same time.  
Flora: How the fuck does that work?  
Harry: I own pastel faux-leather jackets and my motorbike is mint green.  
Two ginger heads poke out of a door.  
Fred: You own a…  
George: Motorbike?  
Harry: Yeah. It’s a Sunbeam.  
Fred, George: Wicked!


	17. 22nd of December 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in three months but errr I've been going through some shit and had on decent ideas of this so yeah also this is the style I'll be working in from now on. I might change the other chapters to it but it take forever. No joke. Sorry this is short. - Zora Dee

Sirius walks into Harry’s suite and bangs on the bedroom door. “HARRY WAKE UP!!”

“Why?!”

“Pansy will be here in half an hour!!”

“I’ll be down in a mo!”

“Make sure that you are!” He walks back down stairs.

~~~

Harry walks into the kitchen twenty-five minutes later covered in hickies. He’s wearing a Slytherin quidditch team hoodie, black skinny jeans and black socks.

“What in the name of all things gay happened to you?” Remus asks.

“You don’t want to know. Believe me.”

“And we don’t need to know either.”

“You were supposed to be down twenty minutes ago young man.”

“S’not my fault.” He sits down and grabs a croissant. Flora pokes him in the side and he jumps. “Stop! You almost made me drop my croissant!”

“It’s not my fault that you’re blind.”

“I’m just tired.”

“You went to bed at half ten. How are you tired?” Flora asks.

“Just because I was in bed does not mean I was asleep.”

“Right, that’s gross. Stop.”

“I was reading. What were you thinking? Get your mind out of the gutter.”


End file.
